Meeting the Future
by Minani-chan
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are starting a new life after they get together again. This is that story. Takes place after the Manga.  First chapter can be read as a one-shot, but the story itself is longer. Trying to update on sundays. Read, and please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Meeting the Future:

Dis-/Claimer:  
>"Hey, this is mine. That's mine. All this is mine. I'm claiming all this as mine. Except that bit. I don't want that bit. " - Red Dwarf<p>

I don't own Inuyasha or any other of the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own the plot of the story (woho!) since it's loosly based on my own experiences. And I might own the odd bits and pieces here and there, but it's not worth anything.  
>I hope that my spelling is correct in the story (Here, i don't really give a damn, as long as I make myself understood) but if not, then please tell me.<p>

This story is not going to be a long one. I just got this idea that I wanted to write a story with Inuyasha and Kagome and I figured I would write about something I know, and one of the most wonderful experiences I have will be the theme of this story. Questions are welcome.

This story takes place after the Manga. I've read it all, but it was some time ago, and I have taken some liberties with the story after my own intrest. Please accept that Ive done this and please enjoy the story. It is a fanfiction and nothing else.

* * *

><p>Meeting the Future.<p>

Chapter 1.

It was the 10th of July. A saturday. The morning had risen bright with a promise of a hot sunny day. Once again Kagome hadn't really slept well, but that was nothing out of the ordinary these days. It was just too hot for her. Even with her window open, and a fan gently blowing a breeze over her body, she still couldn't find a possition that was satisfying.

Atleast this night she had been able to sleep a total of 4 hours. But she was not about to complain. For several weeks now, her sleeping habits had been turned on the side, sleeping whenever she had to, and never for any long periods of time.

She was really grateful for her and Inuyashas decision to come back to her family for the time being. That way she could reap the benefits of a comfy, modern bed. Sure, it had been upgraded since they had come back, but it hadn't been her idea. Her mother had insisted on getting a larger bed for her and Inuyasha, so they didn't need to be so squeezed together in her old.

Glancing to the side of her, she saw that the clock on her nightside table read 5.05. 'Way too early' she sighed and turned on her other side.

She smiled softly as she gazed upon her sleeping mate and husband. Mate. And Husband. Was she ever going to fully realize that he was hers? Completely and fully of both worlds. Reaching out her left hand to stroke some of his silver hair out of his face, her eyes caught the small shine coming from the ring on her finger.

A small weddingband of white gold rested on her hand. No diamonds where on it. No, she hadn't wanted diamonds. Instead there was a cat's eye rubellite, light pink in colour. The resemblence between the stone and the shikon jewel was not lost on anyone who had see the two, but Kagome loved it. It was her memento of all the things she had gone through, from falling into the boneeaters well, to defeating Naraku and finally ridding the world of the Shikon. But most of all, it was a memento of how Inuyasha came into her life.

"Can't sleep?"

Kagome looked beyond her hand and met the half-opened eyes of Inuyasha. Shighing she shook her head. "Hope I didn't wake you up. Didn't mean to."

Turning more over to his mate, flinging one arm around her, he nuzzled her cheek a bit before looking at her more clearly. The morning light made her radiant. "Nah. Been awake for a while. Damn sun's too bright." He streched like only he knew how, yet suceeding in keeping his arm around her. "How ya feelin'?"

"Rested."

"Good. Any weird dreams?"

She took a moment to think about it. Her dreams had been loads and vivid over the months, but this night she had been free of them. "No, no dreams. You?"

"Nah." He leaned over and kissed her, stealing her breath away. How she loved his kisses. No matter how chaste or intence his kisses where, they always made her body tingle - Toe-curling kisses her mother called them. No matter how many he gave her, it always left her longing for more.

Watching him get up and out of bed, she took her chance to drink in the sight of him.

Dressed in nothing but a pair of red pajama bottoms she could have a good look at his well toned back. All the muscles playing just under his skin. His silver hair reaching down to his smaller back, barely touching the rim of the pajamas, giving an arrows direction to look at his bum. And what a bum. Neither small, nor large, firm and damn good looking.

She watched as he streched his arms over his head, drinking in the sight of his arms. Yum, yum. toned mucles, both biceps and triceps on the upper arm, and the lower arms muscles, which names she could never remember. His hands where fisted as he streched, but she knew from experience that they where both firm, yet soft.

On top of his head his triangle-shaped dog ears twitched, making her smile. Oh, how soft they where to touch. And his reactions - turning into pudding whenever she gave them a rub. He was a big softie.

She heaved herself up on her elbows, before she threw of the thin sheet they used as covers. Moving her legs over the egde and onto the floor she stood up and wobbled a bit before finding her balance. She usually had a low blood pressure during the mornings, and today was no exception. Walking over to the full-length mirror she looked herself over. Her hair was getting a bit long and needed a trim, but other than that she was actually pleased with her looks. She was wearing a washed-out, over-sized red T-shirt with a pair of light blue pajama bottoms to match.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was standing behind her, bending down kissing her shoulder. She both felt, and saw his hands sneak under her arms to circle her stomache.

"You are beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled, placing her hands upon his, moving them together to rub up and down in sooting motions around her belly.

"Not long left now." he whispered, smiling at her through the mirror.

"No, not long at all."

She looked down on their hands. Entwined, resting gently upon her big, swollen belly.

A kick under their hands signified their comment, making his ears perk up, and a smile was seen on both their faces.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

So, this was the opening... was it ok?  
>I am planning to make more chapters to this, but I cannot promise any time limit before I post another one. Thats the life of a single mom. I have my prioreties, and my son is on the top of that list.<br>But I promise to do my best and post one as soon as possible.

I am happy to recieve any kind of constructive criticism. And questions are more than welcome.

Until next time.  
>Cheers!<p>

Minani


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Future.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

There will be some going back and forth between the present and the past. I hope it won't be too confusing.  
>Still trying to work on the rating. Not sure how things are going to go later on (have the story, but not sure what to include or not) but for the time being, there will not be any sexual in this. They have had sex, or she would not be pregnant, but I haven't planned on telling that part in detail. There might be some swearing, but then again, this is Inuyasha we're talking about. I will change the rating when needed.<p>

Thank you those of you who reviewed last chapter.

" - Speaking.  
>' - Thinking.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

"Ya hungry?" Inuyasha asked as they headed down the stairs.

Looking over at Kagome, he saw her nod. "Ya go sit outside, 'n I'll get ya somethin'."

She watched him jump down the rest of the stairs and head in to the kitchen. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she walked through the livingroom and opened the doors to the patio.  
>She sat down in the hammock, breathing in the fresh feeling of the morning air. Slowly caressing her tummy she couldn't help but to reflect on all the past events leading up to this life-changing event. She was just days away from becoming a mother.<br>Well, it could actually happen any day now. She wasn't 'planned' for another 5 days, but it was plus - minus 2 weeks. So, either the baby could deside to drop by any day now, or it could deside to stay for another 3 weeks, more or less. But the midwife didn't think she was due just yet. They had been to see her yesterday for a check-up and the Midwife, Mamiko, had said that the baby hadn'tdropped yet, meaning it could still be a while. It had been 9 months, but she could still recollect the whole day when she found out she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>"Sango-chan?"<p>

Sango looked up from the fire just in time to see Kagome walk in through the door. It was in the middle of November, but the weather was still nice and warm for the season. "Hey Kagome." she greeted the girl, standing up to give her a hug.

Kagome returned the hug fleetingly before sitting down in front of the fire, where Sango returned to her cooking.

"How are you?" she asked trying to figure out where the other members of the family where.

"Oh, I'm fine. Miroku's out in the back with the twins, and Kenji's sleeping." Sango answered before she started to chop some carrots. She was apparently working on some kind of stew for dinner. "How are you and Inuyasha doing? How's the house coming along?"

"Can't complain. The house is moving slow, as you might have seen. For some reason we just can't come to an agreement when it comes to the layout. But you know all this already. Other than that, nothing new." she eyed one of the carrots as Sango chopped them into smaller pieces. "Could I have one of those to chew on?"

"Ofcourse. Are you hungry? Want to stay for dinner?"

Kagome bit off a big piece and heard the crunching when she bit down on the carrot over and over again. "I cannot understand why, but for some reason I'm constantly hungry. I mean, I ate just before I headed over, and now I'm hungry again. Soon I'm gonna have to go home to mom to get some snacks, if this is going to continue. We're all out of Pokky." She leaned closer to Sango and stage whispered "I've even eaten Shippous share."

"He is going to cry if he finds out. But, hungry you say? For how long have this been going on?"

Kagome sighed and eyed the leaves left from the carrot, as if she actually was thinking about eating them. Deciding not to, she put them down and looked at Sango. "Just for today and yesterday. But it's driving me crazy. I can't go around eating all the time. I'm stuffed, but still hungry and it's driving me mad."

Sango added the chopped-up carrots to the simmering stew and put down the cuttingboard, before turning fully to her friend. Kagome had been like a sister to her since they first met. Kagomes problem were her problem no matter how small. Ofcourse, she had her own things to worry about, but sometimes it was nice to have other things to think about than what to cook for dinner, or if the childrens clothes needed mending. To be honest - she missed the action they all had before. She missed being a Taijiya. No, she wouldn't want to trade her family for anything in the world, but sometimes she wanted to just have a day off to just be her old self again.

So, now she took a deep breath and looked at her sister, who eyed her, hesitating.

"Kagome... are you pregnant?"

This aparently got the girls atention, making her sit up more straight and focusing even more on her.

"No. Well, I don't think so. I'm actually quite sure I'm not."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I still have the staff in my arm," she made a indication in a general direction of one of her upper arms "and it's suposed to be 99.9 percent foolproof against that."

Sango knew about the staff. Kagome had told her when she got back after getting it, but she couldn't really grasp how it worked. But apparently it prevented the girl from getting pregnant for 3 years after getting it.

"Are you absolutely certain? I mean 99.9 percent is just that. It's not a 100 percent. When was the last time you had your... period?"

Kagomes cheeks instantly reddened. She liked to think that she could talk to Sango about everything, but that didn't mean that it wasn't embarrasing to talk about certain things.

"Well it... it wasn't that long ago." She stuttered. "I mean it was in the beginning of October, and that's ju...s...t..."

"Just 7 weeks ago."

Kagome was quiet. Had it been that long? Really? But it should be impossible. Right? 99.9% was as good as 100... Right? And the doctor who had inserted the implanon, hadn't he told her that this was sure to keep her from becoming pregnant? Hadn't he?

"I have to go home, ok?" She stood up, looking through Sango, lost in her own thoughts.

"Sure. I'll see you later."

"U-huh" was the only answer she got from the chocked girl before she disapeared out through the door and out of sight.  
>She hoped she was wrong. Or did she? She knew that both Kagome and Inuyasha where going to be great parents when that day comes. But they had taken steps to prevent them from becoming pregnant, so perhaps this was not the best of times for them. Well, there is no reason to ponder more on that right now. Kagome might not even be pregnant. Perhaps her period had just decided to be a bit late. Or perhaps Kagome was wrong about her timeframe. She got up from her possition on the floor and headed to one of the slidingdoors at the back of the house deciding to join her husband for a couple of minutes before dinner.<p>

Kagome was was a bit unnerved. What if Sango was right? What then? But.. 99.9 percent. Could it be? How many girls is that? She started counting.  
>'Well if 100 girls have an implanon, that means that 0.1 is going to be unsafe. That means that out of a 1000, one is unsafe. 10 in 10,000, and a 100 in 100.000' the numbers started to get higher and higher in her head. 'Just say that a 1000 girls have sex 5 times each... that means 5 are unsafe... 10 times - ten are unsafe... so that means that if 100.000 girls, who have the implanon, who are having sex say... twice a week - that makes 104 times per year... that would mean that... what's a 100 times 104? Too many, that's how much! Way too many! Oh my god! What if I'm one of them? What if...?'<br>Kagome was so lost in her thoughts she almost walked right past the well. Not even thinking about Inuyasha she jumped into the well, feeling a desperate need to find out whether or not Sango was right. Whether or not she was one of the unsafe.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Ok, so what do you think? Please tell me if there is anything wrong with the spelling. I tried to check it out but Google translate is not to be trusted at all times.

Next chapter will be up soon. It's written, but I need to check the spellling and such.

Is the thing in the arm really called an implanon? I just checked the swedish stuff out on wikipedia, and then went to the english site from there. So, Implanon is what I got, and that's what I wrote. But perhaps it's called something else. Please tell me.

This is based on my own experiences with pregnancies.  
>Kagome is really freaked out at the moment, just as I was, and for some reason you don't always think straight when you are. I didn't really think about the numbers as much, but I was in denial. I actually had that conversation with one of my best friends not even thinking about being pregnant. I had the inplanon in my arm and should have been safe, but no.<br>Besides, I have been taught that the Implanon can make you skip periods all together, or you bleed more or less constantly. It's individual. I was always on time (denial when I wasn't) and a friend of mine had to have it removed since she bled 3 out of 4 weeks.

Until next time!  
>Cheers!<p>

Minani


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting the future. Chap 3.  
>Discl. See chap. 1.<p>

Thank you, those of you who reviewed the last chapters. I have tried to e-mail you individual replies, but if I haven't I'm sorry. I know I couldn't send one to one of you since you had that blocked. But I thank you anyway.

Still haven't decided on the rating. Will change it to a slightly higher one now since there is some swearing, but then again, this is Inuyasha we're talking about. Not sure how it's going to be in the future. I will change the rating when needed.

There will be some going back and forth between the present and the past. I hope it won't be too confusing. This chapter is all in the past - as in the begining of the pregnancy, not the past as in feudal era... well that too... but... umm... ya get it.

" - Speaking.  
>' - Thinking.<p>

* * *

><p>Meeting the Future<p>

Chapter 3

"Oi!"

Miroku looked up, and back into the open shouji doors, meeting golden orbs.

"Inuyasha." The monk greeted the hanyou with a smile, "I was wondering when you were going to turn up. Dinner is about to be ready, but I'm guessing you smelled it long ago. That's what brought you here?"

"Nope. Lookin' for Kagome. Seen her?" Inuyasha cast an eye out over the backyard of sorts, not spotting his mate anywhere. The twins were playing with the ball he and Kagome had gotten them for their third birthday.

Miroku shook his head no, "Sorry. But ask Sango, she's over at the shed." He pointed over to the side of the house. As if on cue, his wife was heading back towards them.

"Ah, Inuyasha. Will you be staying for dinner?"

The Hanyou just shook his head at the woman, "Ya seen Kagome?"

"She came by earlier, but she's left already. I thought she had gone home to you."

"How long ago was that?"

Shango shrugged, "Oh, about 3, maybe 4 hours ago. She might have headed over to Kaede-sama on the way back. Have you looked there? And why are you looking for her? Is something the matter?"

Sango had her own reason to ask, but she didn't want to come straight out and ask Inuyasha if Kagome had told him yet, and if the girl had found out if she was perhaps pregnant, or not. Apparently that was one of the other things one could do in the future. Sango had more than once found herself a bit... not jealous, but close to it - perhaps a bit envious - of all the magical things Kagome had access to in her time. All the stories she had heard of all the things that were avaliable to the girl. Pregnancy-stoppers, Medicine of all kinds - against every imaginable kind of disease, those 'doctors' who could basically return people from the dead, and so, so much more.

She glanced at the hanyou to look if his stance might tell if he knew - and if he knew, then what the answer might be.

But Inuyasha just looked a bit worried. Ofcourse he didn't want to show it, but after knowing him for so long, they all had a knack of reading him anyway. It looked like she was going to have to wait for some answers to her curiosity.

Inuyasha - as one could have suspected, coming from him - just huffed at her. "Feh. Nothin's wrong that I know of. But knowin' Kagome something soon will be. Stupid Bitch. OUCH! Wadda'ya do that for, monk?"

Miroku lowered his staff and placed it back at his side, where it had been before he struck Inuyasha over the head with it.

"Please refrain from using such crude language infront of the children. Kagome is no such thing. And-"

"Wadda'ya mean 'No such thing'? Ofcouse she's a bitch. Sango is one too - Ouch! DAMN IT! Stop it with that fuckin' staff already!"

The lump on Inuyashas head had doubled in size after getting another round of Mirokus disciplining methods.

Both Sango and himself were used to the coarse language that came from Inuyashas mouth, but that didn't mean they wanted the twins to pick up on it. "As I was saying; I don't think that Kagome is in any kind of trouble. She might just have gone By kaede, as Sango suggested, and forgot the time. Why don't you go look?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha walked over to the kids and tousled their hairs a bit before heading off, deciding to take a shortcut over the roof. He could hear miroku yell after him - something about taking the normal way next time. Maybe Kagome really was a Kaede-babas' hut. Maybe she really had forgotten the time. Maybe she already where home, waiting for him. And then again, maybe she had been taken hostage by a vicious, Bad-breathed, Smelly, Bad-hairday Demon. God damn it! You just never knew when it came to that woman. Why could she never just keep herself out of trouble? Why couldn't she just stay where he could keep an eye on her at all time? She was a trouble-magnet. He knew it, she knew it. Hell, they all knew it.

As he passed through the village he kept a watchful eye out for his bitch, and any danger that might be following her.

Skidding to a stop he slowly turned around. He had picked up on her scent. She had defenetly passed by here. Now to just locate the rest of her too. Bending low he started sniffing. Yep, this was definitely her passing by. Now, which way did she go?

A couple of the villagers looked up, as Inuyasha came plowing by on all four, nose close to the ground. They followed him with their eyes as they saw him head in the direction of the well, but soon turned back to the things they had been doing before the hanyou passed by. Whatever it was the half-demon was up to, it was best to stay out of his way.

'Damn it Kagome. What the hell are ya up to now?'

Inuyasha had stopped at the rim of the old well looking in to it. Kagome had definitely gone down the well and back to the future. He had no idea why, but damn it, he was going to find out.

Jumping into the well and feeling the magic do its... magic, he soon found himself at the bottom. Looking up and sniffing the air before leaping out, he could tell she was close.

As he landed, he puffed up his chest a bit. There was no way he was gonna go look for her all worried and such. No, he was gonna to go out tall and when he found her, he sure as hell were gonna let her know she couldn't just go up and leave like that. She needed to tell him so he could follow to keep an eye on her. Maybe he should frown a bit. Just to make sure she got the message. And growl. Growling always worked. Just as long as he didn't show her how worried he was. Yeah, growl, scowl, and frown. Good plan!

He jumped over the few steps leading up from the well, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

And there she was. Sitting on the steps to the well-house.

Something was wrong, he could tell. She was positively reeking of distress. All his plans of growling and scowling - huffin' and puffin' - were forgotten as he looked down at her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, "Ah, I-inuyasha. How long have you been standing there?" laughing nervously she was even wringing her hands as she looked up at the man standing beside her. She eyed him nervously as he sat down beside her.

"Jus' got here. Why are you here, anyway? Why didn't ya tell me ya wanted to go?"

"I needed to check on some things... and I needed time to think..." she sighed.

"Think? Think about what? And what did ya have to check up on?"

He didn't think it was possible, but Kagome suddenly looked nervous, distressed, anxious, scared, and a bunch of other emotions, all bundled up in one. He had a feeling, whatever it was that Kagome had been up to, it couldn't be good.

She grabbed his hand tightly in hers. Yep - defenetly not good.

"Um... Inuyasha. Well you know... umm... when a man and a woman are together... like we have... um... accidents can happen... and there are consequences..."

"Wadda'ya mean accidents? And consequences? What consequences? Damn it Kagome, what does any of this have to do with us?"

Her nervousness was starting to affect him, making him nervous. What was wrong? Was it something he had done? Didn't she want to be with him any longer? What?

His attention returned with full force onto the girl sitting beside him when he heard her heavy sigh, sounding as if it came from the deepest part of her soul.

"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant."

To be Continued.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p>

This is based on my own experiences with pregnancies.

Hell yeah! Another chapter completed. Had loads of problems with the spelling in this one. Having word that I wasn't even sure where real, and then trying to determin if they were what I was trying to say. Anyway, now it's done. Yay!  
>And I have started on another chapter already, but it's far from done. I just needed to upload this since I didn't do it last Sunday. I blame my mom. She got home early and stole the comp where I have all the documents. And ofcourse you can't find a portable memory when you need it.<br>But enough about that. I will have more time to write and upload in the future (starting from the 29th and some weeks from that) so hopefully it will go smoother.

Did anyone catch the reference to "back to the future"? I realised I had almost added it, and changed the text so I could get it in. I was just tired and wanted to have some fun.

Is the spelling ok? I worked really hard on it, but one can never be 100% sure. And is the word Positively correctly used? I tried for 30 minutes to find out if it was used in a correct way, and then another 10 minutes to try and come up with another word to use instead of it, and then just gave up and hoped for the best.

Until next time!

Cheers!  
>Minani<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting the Future.  
>Chapter 4.<p>

Discl: See chap. 1.

I actually succeeded in posting a chapter today! Didn't think I would be able to do it. Been a bit sick, and also went to the movies yesterday. Also, this chapter is more than twice as long as the other ones. So I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter!  
>I will answer them individually tomorrow. Right now I need som sleep.<p>

Please Read and Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

Kagome smiled at her little trip down the memory-lane.

Yep, telling Inuyasha she was pregnant had been hard. But not as hard as to try and find the courage to actually do a pregnancy test. She had really been freaked out as she left Sango and returned to the future.

* * *

><p>Jumping out of the well Kagome started pacing nervously. 'Ok, ok. Calm down. Nothing to panic about.' She walked up to the door of the well-house, but turned around, walking back a couple of steps. Turning back to the door she drew a deep breath and opened it. The yard outside was deserted, thank the lord. She didn't know what she would say to anyone if they saw her, and asked why she was home.<p>

Heading straight for the house, she walked over to one of the windows near the door. It felt stupid to spy on your own family, but she would rather do that, than face them at this moment. Peeking through the window, she could easily see most of the lower floor of the house.

Empty.

At least it looked like she had some luck. Her family wasn't home as far as she could tell. All the lights were out, and she couldn't see any other signs of them being anywhere else in the house.

Heading back to the door, she reached behind one of the flowerpots just outside, grabbed the spare key, and opened the door.

Ok, she was inside... now what?

Kagome just stood still in the hallway, not really knowing what to do. 'Plan. I need a plan.' her heart still doing small flips in her chest. All the nerves were tingling. She really couldn't grasp it all. She probably wasn't even pregnant. Nope. Not her.

But it couldn't hurt to check. Yes. Check, just to be on the safe side.

'Ok, Check... check to see if I'm... Ok, ok, ok. Check... I need a test. Ok. Test. Drugstore!'

Finally having at least a small goal, she dashed up the stairs, and in to her room. Grabbing her purse on her desk, and a mobile from her nightstand, she wasted no time, and ran down the stairs and out the door again. Why she had grabbed the cell phone, she had no idea, but not wanting to waste any more time she just rammed it into her small bag.

She ran as fast as she dared down the flight of stairs from the shrine, and turned right on the street below. Slowing down her speed to a brisk pace, she took some long deep breaths. This was good. Yes, it was. Good. Calm deep breaths. A plan. A plan that in the end would tell her she was just paranoid. Nothing to be worried about.

The drugstore was now visible at the end of the street, coming closer and closer, and for some reason Kagomes pace went slower and slower. At last, she was standing outside, hesitating at the door. People passed by her on the street, some going past her in to the store, some coming out. But Kagomes feet were rooted to the ground, some invisible force keeping her hand from reaching out and grabbing hold of the door handle.

But, why? Why was it so hard to just march right in there, and get what she needed? What was stopping her? It was just a stupid test, no biggy.

Steeling her determination even more firmer, she shot out a hand and grabbed the handle. The door opened under her push and she stepped in. Somewhere in here was a product she needed, and she was damned if she would leave without it.

She started walking, looking for the right section.

'Baby products... hair... skin... colds... fevers... intimate, and sex products... ok...' Once again she couldn't stop herself from drawing another deep breath, trying her hardest to calm her nervs. There were so many different products in this section she couldn't help but glance at some of them. There where condoms, lubrication, vibrators - 'What kind of drugstore sells vibrators?' - tampons, and other things for a girls period. There were other things too, but her eyes had caught the sight of the things she came here for. The Pregnancy tests.

She grabbed the one closest to her quickly. She was scared someone she knew were lurking behind a shelf, ready to pop out and assault her with questions. Quickly having a glance around her, she couldn't detect anyone, so it might be safe, for the time being. She looked down at the package in her hand. The front of the package read "Home Pregnancy Test" in big bold letters, screaming to her "Hey, Look, I had sex, and I wasn't careful enough!". The smaller letters under the title told her; "Easy to use. over 99% accurate." and under it was a picture of the test itself, showing that there was a color change tip, and a easy to read control- and result window. Should be easy enough, right?

Right.

Heading towards the cashier register, she felt her nerves starting to act up again. What if the cashier knew her, or what if the person behind her in the line did?

Wait... should it matter? No. She had every right to buy this. There was nothing wrong with it. No! She was going to go there and just hand it over. She were going to stand there, pay for it, and go home.

'It's for a friend. Yeah, good. It's for a friend, if anyone should ask. I'll tell them that.'

She walked up to the cashier, and before she knew it, she was outside the shop once again, a small shopping bag clutched in her hand. No-one had asked her anything. No-one had even bothered to look at her purchase.

Now, all she had to do was to go home, and take it...

But, what if someone had come home during the time she had been to the store. And what would she do with the used test? She really didn't want to leave it at home in case her mother found it. Or Souta. Or grandpa.

No, she couldn't go home. But where could she go then? A café? WacDonalds?

Suddenly she knew where to go. A person who wouldn't ask questions, and was sure to keep quiet.

Kagome reached in to her purse, and took out her cell phone. She dialed a number she knew by heart, and waited for the receiver to pick up. One signal... two signals... three-

"Hello?"

Oh dear. What should she say? Should she be happy-go-lucky as she often was, or should she-

"Hi Mamiko. It's Kagome." for some reason her voice decided to sound nervous, "Can I come over?"

"Of course Kagome. You know you can come by anytime you'd like. I'm just putting Michael down for his nap, so we'll be home. I'll make sure the tea is ready when you get here."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you. I'll be there soon. See ya then."

She hung up, put the phone back in her purse, and took a right outside the store.

Mamiko, her neighbor since 2 years back, was an angel. The woman was just a couple of years her senior, a mother of one, and a loving wife. She might be goofy, fun, had a sense of humor, but she was more mature than anyone else she knew at that age. But that might have to be due to how her life had been up until she had met her husband, and moved to the neighborhood. Her door was always open, tea always available, but most importantly, there was always a shoulder to cry on, and ears that would listen, without jumping to conclusions, or too quick to make an assumption. She always tried to look at things from different angles, and see things from a different point of view. Kagome knew Mamiko wouldn't butt in if she herself didn't decide to talk about it. And she would also neither congratulate her, not condemn her if things turned out to be... problematic, and they decided to do an abortion.

Yes, They. This was not just her problem... if it was a problem. It was also Inuyashas. But... no reason to fret about how to tell him, if there wasn't even a problem to start with. So first, take the test, and then...

Kagome reached the gate to the small house that lay just downhill from the shrine. Opening the small gate, she walked up to the door, knocked softly and opened the door. She didn't want to wake Michael just in case he was sleeping already.

Steps could be heard from deeper inside the home, and a figure soon came through a door opening.

"Kagome. How great to see you. Come in, come in. I was just making tea."

Kagome removed her shoes and headed after the woman, shopping bag still clutched tightly in her hand.

She let herself slide on to one of the chairs around the table in the kitchen, leaving the shopping bag in her hands, and watched her host bustle about in the kitchen, preparing some tea and cookies.

Mamiko was 25, had red hair flowing down to the small of her back, small curls making the hair look more alive. She wasn't that tall, just a centimeter or so taller than Kagome, and had ample curves. She wasn't big in any way, but filling out her body in a nice way. Some might call her chubby, but she really wasn't, and Kagome could see that the woman was comfortable in her own body, making her look even more beautiful. She wasn't plain in any way, but that was mostly because of her exuberant personality. She was almost always smiling, taking things in strides. Her green eyes always shining, with either happiness, mischief , or just plain peace.

She actually wasn't a Japanese per se. Her parents had moved to Japan just before she was born. She was given a Japanese name to try and give her a place in the society, but she had had a hard time fitting in. She had been blond as a child, - a trait that had been passed down to her son - and this made her stand out. Kagome knew a lot about Mamikos life, since the woman didn't feel she had anything to hide. This is what made it so easy to talk to her. She knew that Mamiko could understand, and no matter how things turned out, she would always be optimistic, helpful and caring. Of course, Kagomes mother was also all of that, but for some reason, she felt like this was something she couldn't tell her mother until she knew, and she had told Inuyasha. She didn't know what her mother would think, and that was a bit terrifying to say the least.

Minako turned around from where she stood, and leaned against the counter, "So, Kagome. What gives me the pleasure of your company today? Just my excellent cups of tea, or would you like to talk about something?"

Kagome was once again suddenly really nervous. Bringing the bag containing her purchase up she hesitated, "Um... Can.. Can I use your bathroom?"

Minako just glanced at the bag, and nodded, "Always. You know where it is. Just take your time. Tea will be ready whenever you are."

She had understood, Kagome knew that. She got up and headed out into the hallways and down the corridor. Entering the facilities, she locked the door behind her and sat down on the lid of the toilet. With shaking hands she opened the bag, and took out the package. She eyed the box, and then opened it cautiously as if she might get bitten if she wasn't carefull enough. Inside the carton was a stick and a manual. She put the stick to the side and unfolded the paper, ready to read the manual.

It actually was really easy. Just pee on the stick for at least 5 seconds, wait 2 minutes, and then check the result. A flat line in the control window indicated that the test had been successful, and then either a flat line, or a cross in the result window, depending on the outcome of the test.

'Ok. This I can do... Cap off... and now...'

Kagome did her best and hoped it was correct. When she was done she put the cap back on and placed the test on the sink.

'Two minutes. How long is that? How long has it been?' she looked at her watch. Ten seconds had passed. This was going to be two really long minutes.

Kagome glanced at the test, and saw a small flat line start to appear in the result window. So far so good.

But soon it started to spread out, and a cross started to form. Still no indication in the control window.

'Wait! Wait, no! Stop it!' She glanced at her watch again. 30 seconds had passed. This wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to go this quickly. As she looked back at the test a flat line appeared in the control window.

There it was. A big, bright X was staring at her from the top of the sink. But... it had only been 45 seconds. It couldn't be right. The test clearly indicated that it should take at least two minutes. Something was wrong with it, clearly. It couldn't tell this early, could it?

Kagome grabbed the manual and read the content quickly, 'Aha! "The test is not one hundred percent accurate. If uncertain about the result, please contact a doctor for further testing". That's it. The test is wrong.'

Or was it?

There was a clear cross on it, so what now?

Kagome wrapped the test up in some paper, and put it back into the package. She would have to find a place to dispose of it later.

Heading back out and in to the kitchen again, she sat down in the chair she had occupied earlier. Mamiko instantly placed a cup of tea in front of her, and a plate full of cookies in the middle. Sitting down with her own cup across from Kagome, she gently blowed on the hot content.

"Do you wish to talk about it? Or would you prefer something else? I could tell you about Michaels latest mischief."

Kagome actually managed to laugh a little at that, but the smile on her face soon disappeared and distress was shown in her face.

"I think I might be pregnant..." was all she said, before she looked down into her cup of tea, clutching the ceramic as if it was a lifeline.

Mamiko didn't reply instantly, feeling that the girl across from her needed some time. But when the silence seemed to drag on, and make Kagome more agitated by the second, she decided to see what she could do for her, "What did the test say?"

"It apparently was positive, but I think there might be something wrong with it. The result was shown after only thirty seconds, and it said it should take at least two minutes. So it could be wrong, right? I mean, a test could give the wrong result, right?" Kagome looked at the woman, desperate for some kind of answers.

The woman sighed, "Yes, a test could be wrong, but only if it indicates that it's negative. A positive result is positive, no matter how early it shows on the test. If the test is positive, then you are pregnant. So, the questions are; What do you want to do now? And how can I help?"

Kagome looked STARTLED. She made it sound so easy. What to do now. Was it easy? It certainly didn't feel that way to Kagome. Should she stay pregnant? Should she decide to abort this? Should she tell Inuyasha?

That one was easy. Of course she needed to tell him. This wasn't just her decision to make. It take two to tango. But as for the rest of it?

"I don't know. I really don't. What should I do? What's the right decision? I don't even know how to tell Inuyasha. I mean, he should know, right? It's not just my call, he's part of it too. And then what?" She was rambling, she could hear it. But Mamiko stayed silent, listening to her go on and on. Soon Kagome put her head in her hands and drew a deep breath. Mamiko put her cup down, put her hands together on the table and really looked at Kagome.

"Well first; of course you should tell Inuyasha, if that is what you want. You cannot keep something like this from him, if you want him to be a part of the decision making. If you decide that you do not want this, and you want to keep him out of the details, that is all up to you. But before you decide if you want him in the loop or not, please think what would happen if he found out later. Or from someone else than you. So, it's all up to you, but I can tell you this; If you decide to tell him, I can guarantee that you will feel better. This is not an easy burden to bear on your own, no matter what you decide to do."

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha needed to know, it wasn't so much that, as it was How she were going to tell him. How do you tell someone that you are pregnant, when you aren't supposed to be?

What would his reaction be? Would he be happy? Sad? Angry? Would he freak out?

"And second," Mamiko continued, "You must understand that this is your decision. This is your body, and no matter what Inuyasha wants, it's your decision in the end. It's always easier if you are on the same page, but I have a feeling that he will stand by you no matter what you want. From what you have told me, he loves you that much, and he will support you."

That was true. Kagome knew Inuyasha enough, to know that he would stand by her side, no matter what the outcome.

What did she want? Did she want to continue down this road? Or did she want to have a go at it another time, when it all was planned, prepared, and expected?

At this point in time, all she knew was that she wanted to know what her half-demon wanted. She did not want to make such a decision without him. She had to know what he wanted.

But what did he want? Well, only one way to find out. She had to talk to him, and soon.

She just had to find the courage to do so first.

Her tea had gone cold in her cup. Getting up and pouring it down the SINK she placed the cup in the dishwasher, "I need to go home and talk to him. Thank you. For the tea, and for listening."

Mamiko stood up and hugged the girl in front of her. The older girl knew that it was needed. Perhaps Kagome didn't know it, but she had been really tense, but the simple gesture soon made her relax more.

"Always, Kagome, always. You know you can come over whenever you need to. Or just call. I try to help in any way I can."

Kagome simply nodded. Silently she headed out of the kitchen, and towards the door. She put on her shoes, opened the door, and headed out, closing it carefully behind her.

It took her no more than 5 minutes to get to the shrine steps, but to her it felt like 5 hours. Her mind was spinning round and round, and yet somehow it was as clear as the sky. Questions upon questions echoed in her head, making all the sound around her be drowned in her own internal struggle, and she would still be able to hear a pin drop. Everything around her looked like it always did, yet different.

With heavy steps, feeling like her feet weighed 100 kilos a piece she started up the stairs. At the same time, her feet where light like air, and she had a feeling that if she jumped, she would fly away with the light breeze.

Not wanting to go inside just yet, she sat down on the stairs to the well-house.

She needed to clear her head, and try to sort out what she really wanted, how she really felt about the whole situation, but every time she tried to grasp a question, or look for an answer, it evaded her like vapor through her hand. She couldn't understand it. At all. There was just no way she could be pregnant. She didn't feel pregnant. And yet, apparently, she was.

Putting her hands on top of her head, she bent down and studied her shoes intently, yet not focusing on them.

So.

How did she feel about perhaps becoming a mother? Could she handle it? Would she be a good mother? Was she too young? Would she be able to care for a small baby? A new individual, who needed her for another 18 years or so? A person who needed her to be there for him, or her, throughout all? Would she be able to give up her own personal freedom for another? Could she put herself in second, and place another person before all else?

The last question was easy.

Yes.

Placing another person before herself was not a problem at all. She had been doing it the whole time she had been in the Feudal Era. She had often put herself at risk for the sake of others. This wouldn't be any diffrent.

As for the other questions, she really didn't know. She couldn't even remember half of them.

As for an abortion, could she do it? Would she do it?

She really didn't know. Throughout the years she had asked herself if she would ever be able to do an abortion, and she had always said yes. If the time wasn't right. If there was something wrong, if she still was in school, if she were single, if she didn't have an income, if...

There were many reasons for a person to do an abortion, and she thought she would be able to go through one, if it came to that. But she would not make such a decision without Inuyasha. It just was not hers to do on her own. If he thought that this was not right, then she would do it. But if he wanted it, she didn't want to be the one to tell him she didn't want it.

Did she want it?

She didn't know that either. One day, yes. Right this moment?...

But it wasn't planned!

Then again, did that need to be so bad? So what? Some things in life just were just meant to be. Was this one of those things?

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

The voice behind her startled her, making her jump, "Ah, I-inuyasha. How long have you been standing there?"

She laughed. For some reason her own body decided to laugh. Albeit nervously. And yet, her own body also decided to send out opposite signals, as she started wringing her hands at the same time.

She looked up at the man standing beside her, eyeing him with nervously, as he sat down beside her.

"Jus' got here. Why ya here anyway? Why didn' ya tell me ya wanted to go?"

"I needed to check on some things... and I needed time to think..." her lungs drew a deep breath, the exhale coming out as a sigh.

He was looking at her, trying to figure out what she meant. Apparently he came up empty handed.

"Think? Think about what? And what did ya have to check up on?"

Oh Boy.

Good thing she had so much time to think, right? Since she had come up with so many answers. Like, how to tell him what she desperately needed to say.

Where did you even begin? Should she smile? Should she cry? Now, crying wouldn't be a problem. As nervous as she was right now, all she would have to do was blink, and the tears would fall.

Try to smile, now that was a bit harder. Sure, she could smile, and then it would falter. Her lips would quiver and then the waterworks would start.

'Ok, ok, ok. Just say it. Just explain to him you took a test, and you are pregnant. Easy!'

She grabbed his hand tightly in hers, trying to draw some strength from him.

"Umm... Inuyasha. Well you know... ummm..."

'Just say it already!' a internal voice was screaming to her. She could feel her hands shake, yet she couldn't see it when she looked at them. Keeping her eyes on their linked hands, she desperately tried to tell him, "When a man and a woman are together... like we have... um.. accidents can happen... and there are consequences..."

"Wadda'ya mean accidents? And consequences? What consequences? Damn it Kagome, what does any of this have to do with us?"

Of course he had to go and interrupt her. It was so like him. Never really having the patience to just sit still and wait for someone to finish. And she had just been ready to say it. Well here goes nothing. It was probably just best to go right out and say it.

She filled her lungs to the brim once again, held her breath for a second or two, before letting it all gush out of her in one heavy sigh.

"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant."

To Be continued.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p>

Hell yeah! Done. Finally done!

Woho, a jolly dance for me! And it's so much longer than any of the previous chapters too. Huzzah!

Anyhow...

It was really hard to try and describe the internal turmoil that goes through one when you find out that you are pregnant, and you really thought there was no way you could be.

It has happened to me twice. First time, I had to go around an carry that secret for 4 days, until I actually had that conversation with him. I cannot believe I really said it like Kagome did. More or less. But, oh boy, it was sooo hard to just say it. I really needed to know what he thought about it, and I really didn't know how to come out and say it. And I wanted to tell him in private, hence me having to wait for 4 days.  
>First time I did the test I thought it was wrong, it just had to be. I even called a nurse on the phone to ask her. She was the one who told me that a positive is always a positive.<p>

As for abortions. I am neither against it, nor for it. I have done one, but for personal reasons I don't think I will ever do one again. I have nothing against people who do them. They know what is best for them.

The second time I was pregnant, I just sat and waited for him in the sofa, and he could tell there was something wrong the minute he walked in the door. He asked me what was wrong and I just said it.

Both times were followed by a lot of waterworks. I was so scared. About being pregnant, what he would think, what would happen. I was scared about absolutely everything.

Anyway. So, what do you think? Any good?

Reviews are much appreciated and welcome. I try to answer all of them individually.

I hope that my editing has been successfully. See anything wrong, please tell me, and I will try and fix it ASAP.  
>Is steeling her used correctly? I really don't k now… If not, what can I write instead?<p>

Thanks for reading!

Until next time.

Minani


End file.
